Dare to Run
by aasshhlleeyy127
Summary: Mr. Chu is here and max doesent trust him one bit. luckly she has fang to help her..FAX
1. Chapter 1

Max P.O.V.

He was crazy what did he think we were going to kill him. Know wonder why he was begging. I looked at Mr. Chu in the chair in front of me hands tied up with an old T-shirt and a bloody scare over his write eyebrow.

He was crying and shaking his head…. "1 thousand, how's that maybe 2 thousand just please let me go…..please"

And I shoke my digging my fingers n my head.

"will you just SHUT UP!" I screamed getting frusterated……my god my head felt like gazzy and iggy put a bomb in my head.

I really hoped they didn't.

I looked over at fang. His eyes were dark and ominouse and his body was sooo sexy and ta……..

God I have to get these thoughts out of my head!

Even though we have been together for around 2 weeks….it was hard to not think about him whenever he was around.

I didn't want to turn into those really lovy dovy girlfriends who buy shaving cream and silver wear for her boyfriend.

But I had a felling that's exactly was I was turning into.

Fantastic.

I turned my head back to Mr. Chu's direction…..

"Now" I said. My voice sounding more calm. "we heard that you're not going to jail"

and I lifted an eyebrow at him and I saw him swallow hard.

"ummmm….well as you can see" he stammered. "I am a very power full person people want to set me and my corperation as a good example"

And I chuckled.

"Really" I said in a tone and turned my head to angle who had a smile plastered on her round little face…. "Well your doing a great job of that seeing how your killing millions of fish and ruining the water so the people your setting a "good example" for cant swim"

And I saw a him swallow and shake his head. "it was never my ide…."

"BULL SHIT" I screamed.

Fang looked at me his eyes wide giving me a look that said _not in front of the kids_.

And I turned to look at everyone. "sorry" I whispered and they nodded there heads in ok.

"back to the point……we just wanted to let you know that we are going to keep a little eye on you while your out…but don't worry! We will stop once your back in" and I smiled at him.

"when I get back im telling them exactly what you did to me." He spit.

I swipped a piece of hair out of my eyes and kneeled down getting closer to his old rinkley face.

"No" I said in a very scary and threating voice, as I do say so my self. "you wont!"

And I could tell he was scared.

I got up and walked around behind the chair to untie him.

And fang grabbed his arm and pushed him up.

"lets take him back y'all!" I said and grabbed his other arm and flew up into the sky.


	2. Chapter 2

Max p.o.v

I could deal with him later I told myself. While fangs lips were on mine. He moaned as I slid my hands up his shirt,

Yeah

Defentely later. He pressed my body against the wall once again. And I gasped at eagerness of his body. He grabbed my shrit lifting it up 1 inch…2 inches….

Almost there

"MAX" screamed a voice.

What, and me and fang jumped away from each other. Kind of like when you put the positive end of a magnate to the other positive end of an magnate.

"LET ME IN" screamed my mom. Oh she's fine, thanks for asking, after the hole hostage incident. "I KNOW FANGS IN THERE AND HE BETTER GET OUT NOW…."

And fang grinned.

" Ok ma" I said opening up the door " and anyway we were just talking over ways that we can prove Mr. Chu guilty." Which was true. Kind of . We were before fang leaned over me making me forget everything I was saying and kissed me.

" Really" she said. " and I am going to believe that because….oh wait im not, we need to talk…about this"

And I laughed, _great,_ and fang gave a what ever shrug and took off. " JERK" I screamed after him.

And I saw his shoulders shaking as if he were laughing.

My mom raised an eyebrow. And I stepped out of the motioning with my hand, come in. and she did.

I closed the door and grunted. I did not want to talk about me and fang with my mom. Not now. Not ever.

She went over and sat on the little cushion chair. And I flopped down on my bed with a sigh.

" now' she said taking a deep breath in. " I would like to talk about You&Fang!"

"uhhhh" I groaned. "why…were dating no big deal write" apparently not for her. My mom took a deep breath and looked at me.

" lets talk about SEX"


	3. Chapter 3

MAX…p.o.v.

I walked down the hall quietly.

I was going to find Fang…. and I was going to kill him. Oh yeah he was going to die, a slow and painful death…. I was not going to take it easy on him. Not after what I just went through.

Uhhhh…..

Flashback….

" Mom, I uh no about sex already im 14 you know, so ill just like go ok. Ok." I said. I slid to the side of the bed and got u carefully walking, well trying to walk to the door, well not succefully walking to the door since mom grabbed me and pulled me back down onto the bed.

"uh,uh,uh I don't think so I know you know about sex." She said. " I'm talking about sex, with fang" and the first thing that came to mind was this…

" YOU WANT TO HAVE SEX WITH FANG!!!" I screeched. I saw Ella walk by the room and stop and stare…at my mom not me.

" No, no, no" she said. Like it was the sickest thing in the world. Which is the sickest thing in the world. Me with fang now that wouldn't be sick….

"I meant," she said looking at Ella who stood there frozen. " You, Max, and fang having sex not me and fa….ewwww….now that's gross"

I nodded and Ella seemed to calm down.

" Just promise me you'll wait till your ready. Kay." She said. I nodded " Know problem mom, know problamo"

She got up and kissed me on the forehead.

End Of Flashback….

I walked into the cafeteria/ kitchen

And headed to where fang was sitting, here we go…..


End file.
